Cant Stop Thinking About You
by Duhhitskatieox
Summary: Troypay Songfic To Cant Stop Thinking About You by Maroon 5. : What happens after Sharpay and Troy Break-up and he cant seem to get this certain blonde out of his mind?
1. Cant Stop Thinking About You

_Can't Stop Thinking About You_

_(Inspired by the song by Maroon 5)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maroon 5 or High School Musical. Sorry guys. If I did, Troy and Sharpay would be together. ;)_

Troy POV

I sit in my almost every night. And every night I think about the same things. _Basketball. Grades. Friends. _All the usual things normal teenagers think about. But the one thing I think about every night (practically all night) is _**her. **_Everything about _**her**_ clouds my mind, as I lay on my bed. I think about everything about _**her**_.

_**Her**_ smile. No, not the one she fakes everyday in school (where it isn't even a smile, more like a smirk). _**Her**_ real smile. The one where _**her**_ nose scrunches up (in the cutest way) and you see _**her**_ dimples (which she so desperately tries to hide). It's the one she gets when she hears _**her**_ favorite song (I Just Can't Live A Lie by Carrie Underwood). Or when she realized she got the lead in the play. When _**her**_ parents are home (which is twice a year). Or when we just sat in _**her**_ room in complete silence, enjoying each others company.

_**Her**_ hair. Her perfect blonde wavy hair. I think of the ways, I love it. Not in the flashy, curled to perfection primped and prepped way. The way when she just wakes up and it surrounds _**her**_ hair like a halo. The way she puts it in a quick ponytail where _**her**_ bangs lightly shape _**her**_ face. Or the way it always smells like strawberries (even after she hits the gym).

_**Her**_ lips. I think about the way they are when she just sits at home. She doesn't where the overly sparkly lip gloss (like at East High), she usually leaves them bare, except for the occasional chapstick (which usually tastes like strawberry).

_**Her**_ body. The way it is always fit (she goes to the gym 3 days a week). The way _**her**_ clothes always fit perfectly to _**her**_ curves.

I think of all the memories we had together. When we used to talk all night on the phone about everything and nothing. When I used to hold _**her**_ in my arms when I stayed the night. When she would just unexpectedly kiss me. When we would pass notes in Darbus' class (occasionally getting caught). When I would take _**her**_ out on dates (either going to the beach or just hanging around the park). Or when we would lay in each other's arms and talk about the future.

I fall asleep every night with these thoughts running in my head. I dream about _**her**_ night after night. I dream that we are still together and that she still wants me. I dream of our past and (my opinion of) our future. I slip into unconsciousness every night, to the reassuring lie that she still loves me.

No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to stop thinking about _**her**_. I try to distract myself with more basketball (and more girls). But even though, these things take up my mind it's never enough; she keeps popping into my mind every chance she gets (not that I mind much anymore). I look at my phone every night before I fall into unconsciousness waiting for that one call. That one call from _**her**_ (it never comes). And I wonder just what can I do? (What can I do to get you back?)

I can't believe I was so selfish and conceited. Back then, I thought she would be with me for the rest of my life. I thought she would follow me throughout everything I did. I thought she was gonna go to U of A with me (not even considering she got accepted into NYU). I (now) realize all the mistakes I made. I thought we were going to be together for the rest of our lives. But she had dreams too (I just didn't consider it a possibility in our relationship). I wake up with my pillow in my arms underneath my body (after thinking we had a fun night of "wrestling"). Now because of my mistakes (my BIGGEST mistakes) I lost the one thing (correction: person) that I truly love.

What I would give to have _**her**_ look in my direction. It is our last year at East High (and I try my hardest to get close to _**her**_ again). And she doesn't even spare a glance at me. In class she pays perfect attention to the teachers or talks to Ryan, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor (and even if she is desperate, Chad). If I could just have _**her**_ attention for a few minutes, I would gladly give up my life (I would do anything for _**her**_). Every night I touch myself thinking it's _**her**_ giving me pleasure. (And every night I know it's not). All my thoughts revolve around _**her**_ (like they are tattooed there) and they will never leave (not that I want them too).

What do I have to do? (I would do anything, if I could just have Sharpay Evans back into my life).

* * *

okay i know i should be working on Attraction, but i heard this song and this idea popped into my head. I needed to write this so i wouldnt forget it. :)

please forgive my lack of updating for Attraction, i kinda lost what i was thinking about doing for Chapter 4. i swear im working on it now, though. It will be up in a few days(but it might not be good). Sorry :/

please dont unsubscribe, && please REVIEW!!!!! they make me happy XD


	2. I Just Cant Live A Lie

_I Just Can't Live A Lie_

_(Inspired by the song by Carrie Underwood)_

**Counterpart of Can't Stop Thinking About You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Carrie Underwood or High School Musical. If I did, Gabriella would have never met Troy. && Troy and Sharpay would live happily ever after._

Sharpay POV

Ever since that day (the day I broke his and my own heart), he hasn't been the same. I hear he sucks at practice and barely shows up. I hear he doesn't go out as often as he did, and that he only talks to Chad. (God, do I do anything right?) The only reason I broke up with _**him**_ was because we wanted different things (and instead of being reasonable, I ran away). Now the only way we talk anymore, is through hateful and spiteful words (usually coming from me) in the halls. And of course, after I say my part I walk away without a second glance (only because I can't bear to watch _**him**_ walk away), while the tears gather in my eyes.

Every night (while I lay on my queen-size pink bed), I think. I think all about us (mostly the _**him**_ part of us).

I think about the way it feels to touch _**him**_. His skin (so soft, yet rugged). His lips (tasting of CarMax). His body (his sculpted muscles and the warmth from it). Those ocean blue eyes (that could see right through me). His sandy brown hair (that I would run my hands through when we would kiss).

I think about the good times we had. When I would call _**him**_ in the middle of the night because I had a bad dream, and he wouldn't care (though it was like 3am). The way he would soothe and comfort me (usually when me and Ryan fought or when being called "Ice Queen" bothered me to tears). The way he would stay the night at my house (because I asked _**him**_ to) and he would hold me throughout the night (with his arms placed around my waist). When he would compliment me in front of his friends (who finally accepted me as someone nice). The smile he got when I would kiss _**him**_. The blush he got when Darbus would catch us passing notes (usually saying something cheesy but cute all the same). When he would take me out on dates (anywhere I wanted he said). Or when he would hold me (while we were on the hood of his car) and talk about us and our future (as a couple).

I think about how I could ever think I could sleep without _**him**_ by my side (which is why I suddenly look like crap at school; sleep deprivation).

But most importantly, I think about if I could ever get over _**him**_ (which always ends up as a no; I will forever love _**him**_).

I know I can't learn to live without _**him**_ (though I try my hardest to). And I know that can't just give up on us (though sometimes I think it would just be easier to, for both me and _**him**_).

He tries to talk to me and tell me how much he misses me, but I just tell _**him**_, "We're through now," and walk away (though I long to stay and tell _**him**_ I miss _**him**_ too). During play rehearsal, he stays and tries again saying he loves me, respects me dreams, and wants me back (this is where I start to swoon), but I just tell _**him**_, "I'm over you," and walk away (though I know I never will be over _**him**_). I made a vow to myself (with Ryan as my witness, of course). I promised not to miss _**him**_ (though that was shot when I got back to East High the next day; seeing _**him**_ look like a lost puppy). Everyone at East High (even the teachers) knows that I'm just trying to hide the truth (the truth that I still love _**him**_). They all know when I fell (I fell when I didn't get the part of Minnie in Twinkle Towne). They all know the reason as to why I fell (I fell cause I can't keep living this lie).

I know in class that he stares at me (while I just talk to anyone, even Chad). But I know that if I look at _**him**_ (even a little glance) that I will see that he wants me back (to be an 'us' again). That look is what makes it so easy to love _**him**_ (along with a billion other reasons). One other reason, being the way he would kiss me (that one kiss could make me forget to breathe). Or the way when I would start rambling on about anything (though half the time it didn't make any sense) he would know exactly what I was talking about (he just understood me like that).

And I know that I can't live without _**him**_ (and I know I'm not gonna try anymore). Oh, I just hope he hasn't given up on us (even though I wouldn't blame _**him**_ if he did; it was my entire fault).

I'm not gonna try to live a lie anymore (I'm finally done lying to myself and to _**him**_).

I love Troy Bolton with my whole heart (I never stopped, nor will I).

* * *

**okay i dont know how well i did on this. but this is from Sharpay's POV on their relationship. && im not sure if im gonna do it, but i might make a last part where it is them together? what do you think? please review and tell me!  
**

**-Katie  
**


	3. Lucky

_Lucky_

_(Inspired by the song by Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat)_

**Trilogy to Cant Stop Thinking About You & I Just Cant Live A Lie**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jason Mraz, Colbie Calliat, or High School Musical. If I did, there would be Ryella and Troypay (not Troyella*eww*). ;)_

Troy POV

"Sharpay…" I say as I walk up to her in homeroom (I cant believe I'm doing this). I swore to myself (and my friends) that this was gonna be my last try to win her back (and if I still didn't, I wasn't gonna mope around anymore). "Sharpay, please talk to me."

She looks in my direction (finally! After 2 weeks of not seeing her beautiful brown eyes, I realize just how much I missed them). I try again. "Sharpay, will you please talk to me? I miss hearing your voice." (and with saying that, I realize how true that is). She keeps staring at me and slightly nods (I take this as a sign to continue, so I do).

"Pay, I miss everything about you. Your voice. Your eyes. Your hair. Your smell." She cracks a smile at this (a genuine smile, one no one except me, has seen). "Your smile. But the most important thing I missed," Was I really gonna tell her? (yes, yes I was). "Pay, the one thing I miss the most is your kisses." She looks away (but I don't understand why). "Pay, look at me please." She stays facing away from me. (maybe she doesn't feel the same anymore). "Please, Pay, Do you hear me? Please look at me. Im here spilling my never forgotten feelings of love for you, and you can't even look at me." I look down (suddenly all my courage faded away). "Baby, please I'm trying my best here." I whisper as I turn to walk away (I couldn't take the silence).

Sharpay POV

I can't believe he was doing this (honestly, I thought he gave up on us). After hearing all those beautiful words he said about me, I could feel the tears starting to gather in my eyes, I look away (I don't want him to see me like this). Out of the corner of my eye, I see him start to walk away (no he can't leave me). I speak up. "Troy," A tear slides down my cheek (as I muster enough courage to turn and face him again). "Troy, do you really mean that?" he nods. Another tear falls down my face (oh god, here it comes; I can't hold it back anymore). "Troy, I heard every word you said. But I honestly thought you gave up on us." More tears fall as I look into his sea blue eyes (the sea blue eyes that I adore so much). "I was so horrible to you, but I- I want you to know, you have always been in my heart." He smiles (and I know that everything will be okay). We walk towards each other as Darbus enters the room (I guess we didn't hear the bell go, signaling class to start). He envelops me in a loving hug (and I hold on like there's no tomorrow; never wanting this feeling to end). "You make it easier when life gets hard." I say (and his grip on my waist gets tighter), and lean up for a kiss (I just couldn't resist).

Troy POV

As our lips collided (a moment I've been longing for), I couldn't help to think that I was lucky (well…more like the luckiest man alive). I finally feel as if I am back home (no more feeling lost and down). I was finally back with Sharpay (and if I lost her, I would've lost more than a lover; I would've lost my best friend). Suddenly, I feel her lips leave mine abruptly (and I wonder, 'what the fuck is going on'). I open my eyes to see that Darbus had pulled us apart (and that the whole class is staring at me and Sharpay). I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks as I realize class had started (as Sharpay just smiles at me; knowing me all too well).

Sharpay POV

Darbus pulled us apart! (I was furious). I finally got back together with the one I loved (someone I would call my best friend) and she pulls us apart. I see Troy blush as the class stares at us (our friends with knowing smiles on their faces). I smile at him (knowing he feels like the same as I do towards Darbus). Darbus tells us to take our seats. And as we take our seats (which are diagonally from each other), all I wanna do is kiss him senselessly. When class finally ends, I run up to Troy and throw my arms around his neck (while he places his arms tightly around my waist). Our friends walk up to us (smiling might I add). They all seem happy we're back together (though I don't blame them, we have been quite mopey lately). We walk out of class (our fingers entwined) and Troy walks me to my next class. All of East High seems bamboozled (and I know why; the golden boy is back with the Ice Queen) and I frown (the first time since me and Troy had made up).

Troy POV

As I walk Sharpay to her next class (with our fingers entwined and my grip tightening each minute) I see her wonderful smile fade into a frown (and I know why). "Don't pay them any attention, they're just jealous. They just don't know how our long it takes for a love, like ours, to blossom." She looks up to me and smiles. I know what she's thinking ('How cheesy' but that's the way I feel around her). We finally reach her class (and I reluctantly unlatch my hold on her hand). She kisses me and says goodbye as she starts to walk into the classroom (and I wish that we could have one more kiss, and then another). I grab her arm and pull her back to me (as close as I can get her to me). I whisper in her ear "I'll wait for you after class, I promise. I will." And (again) reluctantly let her to walk into class (as I notice her smiling as she did). When I walk to my own class (okay more like sprint), I think about how lucky I am (Again, the luckiest man alive). I'm lucky because I love my best friend (no not Chad, my other best friend Sharpay Evans). I'm lucky to finally have her in my arms again (I missed her body heat against mine). I'm lucky to have a girl love me as much as I love her. And I'm lucky to finally live out our future together (I think about how one day, I'll be coming home from work and she'll be waiting for me as my wife).

And today I vowed to myself (with Chad as my witness), to never take Sharpay Madeline Evans for granted ever again (for the rest of my life). And for right now, as I sit in class (thinking about her, God she never leaves my mind), I'm sailing. I'm sailing on the love that I know I have for her (I know im one big cheese ball, but that how she makes me feel). I fantasize that we are on a boat, sailing (one of my hidden talents), through the sea to our own private island. Music from the waves fills the air, and I place a beautiful (though not as beautiful as her) flower in her luscious blonde hair. I sigh happily as I know that I truly love this girl (and that she loves me).

Sharpay POV

Class ends and I walk out (to find that Troy had kept his promise after all). He takes my hand and leads us up some stairs (I know exactly where he is taking me). We finally reach the top (the top of the roof, where the science gardens are) and sit on the bench made for two (hmm… how ironic). A slight breeze makes it way past us (I shiver). He moves closer to me and wraps his arms around me to keep me warm. I breathe in his scent (God how I missed it) and snuggle closer to him (I love this feeling of security when im with him). I close my eyes and an image of him clouds my thoughts (I think why am I looking at a memory, when I have the real thing right here?). I open my eyes again and stare up at him (god everything seems to be spinning, the only thing I can see is his wonderful blue eyes).

I think about how lucky I am (as he leans down for a kiss). I'm lucky to have Troy Bolton (my best friend) holding (and kissing me) on the roof top of our school. I'm lucky to have a feeling of security and safety (a feeling I only usually get at home) with him (and that's when I realize he is my home).That no matter what, no matter where I am (as long as he's with me), I'm home. I'm lucky to be in love with the one person I know truly cares for me. I'm lucky that he actually loves me back (and I wouldn't doubt that for a second).

Because I know that he loves me (and I love him) and that we'll always have each other. Because we're both lucky like that.

* * *

_**Yeahh. To be honest, my favorite chapter out of this whole shpeel, was the first. i think i do moderately well with writing his pov. anyways, dont be mad at me for, you know not uploading my next Attraction chapter, but dont worry, it'll be out soon. im working on it, writing this mini-story, has inspired me some. idk, i think im talking crap now. hahah. please review this (because honestly i think this chapter was one of the worst). anyways prove me wrong and.... REVIEW!!! yess review. hahaha thanks for reading. :)**_

**_-Kaitlin_**


End file.
